


【冢不二】芳龄

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	【冢不二】芳龄

芳邻 

离大学毕业还有三个月，不二在国内颇负盛名的一家外企广告公司找了份工作，接着就马不停蹄开始在公司附近找房看房，终于敲定了一家地理位置、租金、环境都不错的公寓，择日准备搬家。 

不二崇尚简约生活，用于个人生活用品的行李不多，一个箱子就把几乎所有的家当都包括在内了。但比较让他困扰的是足足装了七八个纸箱的书，大部分在第一天搬家的时候好心的舍友们已经帮他搬了过来，只剩这最后一个，本来说好来帮忙的朋友临时有事不能来，预约了快递公司地方却只负责把箱子送到楼下。 

被短信提示货物已送到，下楼却不见快递踪影的不二看着面前一米宽半米高足有个二三十公斤完全不符合人体工学设计的被他各种硬皮摄影书籍塞得满满的纸箱，几许惆怅过后，不得不认命开始自己动手搬运。 

和国中时候相比，不二的个头有所长进，经过高中一段时间让他夜不能寐天天抽筋的生长期，他足足长高了⋯⋯7公分。现在174的身高配上他纤细的体型也还好，比上不足，比下略有余。   
只是鉴于他的懒散怠慢，这肌肉始终没练起来，搬起那满当当一个大箱子，不二顿时有种力不从心之感。 

所以手冢国光走进公寓的门厅，看到的就是一个栗发瘦弱的男生勉力抱着一个大大超出他体型以至于显得十分不协调的箱子缓慢向前挪动的场景。 

出于好心，手冢加快步子，上前帮那男生搭了一把手。 

不二觉得箱子一轻，一转头看到多了一个人在边上，帮忙托着自己的东西。挂起招牌式灿烂微笑正想表示感想，抬头看到对方的脸却不禁愣了。 

“手冢？” 

对方也很意外，手冢打量着不二不禁莞尔：“好久不见，不二。” 

七年没见面的前青学网球部单打1和单打2两人合力把重达二十九公斤的大纸箱搬上不二位于十层的公寓。   
翻出钥匙打开挂着1029牌号的房门，不二本想请手冢进家里坐坐顺便叙旧，但是想到刚搬进来没多久，屋里还没收拾，乱糟糟的，不禁又有些迟疑。   
手冢看穿他的心思，于是建议去他那里坐。 

在不二目瞪口呆的注视之下，手冢转身打开1029对面的1030号房门，做出一个邀请的姿势。   
后来不二想，这哪里是邀请，分明是请君入瓮。 

既然这么巧做了对门邻居，不二就喜得好好利用这个资源。   
手冢搬来已经有一个星期，他的东西更加不多，收拾得井井有条，一切从简。倒是卧室那张king size的大床十分扎眼。   
不二进去时看到这张床脸上风云变幻，猜测了n多种可能，最后归结为手冢需要这么大张床的原因可能是因为晚上睡觉不老实，怕滚下床（真会想）。   
不过即便到后来，在这张床上已经被睡过（大雾）无数次的不二也始终没能从手冢口中问出一个睡相跟本人面部表情一样一板一眼的手冢到底是出于什么心理选了一张这样的床。   
反正他每次只要想起问，就会被别的事情转移注意力，久而久之，也就不了了之了。   
当然，这是后话。 

回到案发现场。   
手冢洗手做羹汤，本来苦恼晚饭没着落又不想叫外卖的不二理所当然晚饭就在这里蹭了。   
颗颗晶莹剔透的米饭淋上浓浓的鳗鱼汁和芝麻，手冢简单做了几个菜，端到不二面前的时候看到他小狗一般的眼神。   
几年过去，原本总是看不透的天才，现在竟变得坦诚得可爱。   
但是，也是在特定的人面前，不二才会放下所有的防备和戒心。   
手冢不动声色，却在心里开怀：这些年，我们之间默契，一如从前。 

不二津津有味把简单的和式晚餐吃得像法式大餐，抬头一眼瞅见手冢盯着自己的眼神稠得像蜜。   
不禁一笑，这个微笑仿佛穿越了数年的时光，将他们彼此都拉回了最初相遇的地方，樱花飘落漫天的青学网球场。 

此时此刻，22岁的不二周助对22岁的手冢国光说了跟当年几乎一样的台词：“手冢君，从此请多多指教。” 

不管是网球，还是其他方面。   
新的故事，正要开场。 

——END——


End file.
